Entre passé et avenir
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1973: Aldébaran devient un chevalier d'or...  Mini fic écrite pour un concours.


_Cette mini fic sans prétention a obtenu le second prix du concours de nouvelles 2011 du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary. Androgeio, grand maître du Taureau, est un personnage original qu'on peut voir dans mon autre fic "L'ère des deux Béliers".  
><em>

_Entre passé et avenir_

_17 mai 1973, le Sanctuaire _

Le bruit des oiseaux, celui de l'eau qui coule dans une bassine…ce furent les premiers bruits que son cerveau engourdi perçut. Puis un son de voix chuchotées.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Il a bougé, il va se réveiller… »

Mais ouvrir les yeux semblait au dessus de ses forces tant ses paupières semblaient de plomb. Pourtant, il s'y résolut au bout d'un moment. Son regard d'abord vague découvrit les contours d'une pièce simple, blanchie à la chaux, à l'ameublement sommaire composé d'un coffre et d'un lit de bois d'olivier. Il reconnut sa chambre, du moins celle qu'il occupait depuis trois ans.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y être arrivé ni de s'être couché. Tout était flou dans son esprit. Il cilla encore et ses yeux sombres s'éclaircirent. Dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un tabouret qui ployait sous son poids, se trouvait son maître. Le gigantesque homme l'interpella.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à regagner le monde des vivants, Joao ? »

L'enfant tenta de s'asseoir mais une cuisante douleur provenant de tout son corps l'en empêcha. Des bandages avaient été posés sur ses blessures et le faisaient ressembler à une sorte de momie.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut, posée non loin de son lit, une pandora box dorée qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vue, posée sur son socle dans le temple du Taureau ? Un voile se déchira dans son esprit. Cela signifiait-il que… ?

« Est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai réussi, maître ? », demanda-t-il.

L'homme rit doucement en désignant la boîte.

« A ton avis ? Que ferait-elle là, sinon ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes ébouriffées et tenta de se rappeler de tout cela. Son maître ouvrit alors la porte, appela son serviteur qui se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison et lui enjoignit d'apporter la collation. Quelques minutes après, une bonne odeur envahissait la pièce alors qu'Alphaios entrait, portant sur un plateau un bol de soupe fumante, un verre de lait et une tasse de tisane.

« Voici qui devrait vous rendre vos forces, jeune maître… », dit-il avec un sourire.

Joao parvint à s'asseoir en grimaçant et se sustenta lentement. Tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans sa tête et les souvenirs des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire…

_Deux jours auparavant…_

Le jour n'était pas encore levé sur le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, le jeune Joao, apprenti prétendant à l'armure d'or du Taureau, était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. Pendant qu'Alphaios préparait son petit déjeuner, il regardait par la fenêtre. Tout était encore presque noir mais l'on pouvait déjà percevoir les contours des autres maisons de bois qui se trouvaient non loin de la sienne. Pourtant, il voyait tout cela sans le regarder, son jour était venu. Il était l'un des derniers de l'ordre à subir son épreuve d'initiation, il restait seulement après lui Mû et Camus. Pourtant, il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait seulement eu sept ans une semaine auparavant et, même s'il était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, il sentait que tout cela était part dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. Devenir chevalier d'or n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Il avait été trouvé à l'âge de quatre ans dans un bidonville de Sao Paulo par les envoyés du Sanctuaire et reconnu comme étant le futur dépositaire de l'armure du Taureau qui n'avait pas été revêtue depuis deux cents ans. Androgeio, grand maître du signe du Taureau, lui avait expliqué qui avait été son prédécesseur, et Joao avait décidé de prendre aussi face aux autres le nom choisi par lui, à savoir Aldébaran. Seuls son maître et son serviteur l'appelaient encore par son véritable prénom.

Pourtant, tout n'avait pas été rose pour lui en arrivant au Sanctuaire. Il s'était vite révélé être bien plus grand que tous les autres, ce qui entre parenthèses était normal pour le représentant de son signe. Dépasser tous ses pairs, y compris ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui, était une situation non aisée à assumer. Il grandissait tellement vite que son serviteur peinait à lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Enfin, pour l'instant, il ne portait qu'un pantalon court en coton usé et une tunique à manches courtes de la même matière, le tout assorti d'une paire de sandales en cuir qui avaient visiblement vécu elles aussi.

« Maître, votre petit déjeuner est servi ! », appela Alphaios.

Joao hocha la tête et s'attabla devant une tasse de lait fumant, des tartines beurrées et une omelette. Il avait l'estomac serré mais s'efforça de faire honneur à la cuisine de son serviteur. Il lui faudrait toutes ses forces pour affronter ce qui l'attendait, même s'il ignorait pour l'instant ce dont il s'agissait.

Il avait à peine fini que la porte s'ouvrit sur Androgeio, qui dut se baisser pour entrer, comme à son habitude. Le grand maître dévisagea un instant son jeune élève puis lui dit :

« Viens avec moi, Joao… »

L'enfant hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son maître. Il tentait de faire bonne figure mais la peur serrait son estomac. Où allait-il l'emmener ?

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à un grand cirque rocheux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour, juste le cri d'un oiseau de loin en loin. Le soleil était à présent levé et déversait sa chaleur déjà importante malgré l'heure matinale sur les pierres blanchies et brûlées par lui. Joao transpirait malgré l'habitude qu'il avait du climat et Androgeio lui dit :

« A présent, rencontre ton destin, je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure… »

Et il le laissa seul. L'enfant resta là, immobile, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

« Ainsi, c'est toi qui veux être mon successeur… »

Joao cilla et vit devant lui l'image immatérielle d'un homme grand portant l'armure d'or du Taureau. L'un de ses yeux était blessé et des traces de brûlures pouvaient se voir sur ses mains ainsi que sur son visage.

L'homme partit d'un rire grave et dit :

« Voyons ce que tu vaux ! »

Il croisa les bras et Joao eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter quand l'attaque qui lui était destinée vint heurter le mur rocheux derrière lui. En face de lui, son protagoniste n'avait pas bougé, les bras toujours croisés. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de chance avec la seconde attaque qui l'envoya rouler dans la poussière en le percutant partiellement.

« Hé bien, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? », dit l'ancien Aldébaran avec un rire ironique.

L'enfant se releva, de la rage dans le regard. Pas question d'être battu par un fantôme ! Il connaissait le secret de l'attaque du Taureau, le _Great Horn_, il suffisait de le forcer à changer de position. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il semblait comme enfoncé dans la terre ainsi qu'une montagne inaltérable, le faire bouger semblait quasiment impossible.

Le cerveau de Joao se mit à fonctionner à plein régime, et il en oublia les douleurs de son corps. Son cosmos doré l'environna et il passa à l'attaque, une fois, deux fois, mais sa tactique frontale ne se révéla pas payante, l'envoyant chaque fois s'écraser contre le mur rocheux. Son corps n'était plus que douleur, du sang coulait de multiples blessures, mais il ne se décourageait pas. Une flamme de revanche brûlait dans son regard sombre mais il ne perçut pas que la nature et la puissance de son cosmos étaient en train de changer. En effet, lors de son apprentissage, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à atteindre consciemment le septième sens, le tutoyant juste à plusieurs reprises sans s'en rendre compte. Androgeio ne lui avait pas fait remarquer, sachant qu'il devrait trouver seul le moyen de le comprendre et de s'en servir.

Remarquant que l'enfant était sur le chemin de l'éveil, l'ancien Aldébaran eut un sourire en coin. Finalement, ce ne serait pas un combat trop facile.

Encore une attaque déjouée, et Joao commença à appréhender que son aura était différente, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Elle était en train d'augmenter graduellement sans qu'il ait vraiment le contrôle dessus. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Était-ce cela que maître Androgeio appelait le septième sens ? Cette puissance incontrôlée aurait-elle raison de sa vie ?

En face de lui, celui qui s'était appelé Rasgado dans une autre vie le dévisageait, les bras toujours croisés. Lui aussi avait compris ce qui était en train d'arriver mais n'avait pas quitté sa position de garde.

Joao, lui, tentait de se rappeler les mouvements inhérents à l'attaque _Great Horn_. Androgeio les lui avait enseignés mais restait à ce qu'il puisse atteindre la vitesse d'exécution nécessaire. Il s'installa fermement sur ses petites jambes et fixa son regard sombre sur son adversaire.

« Je sais comment te battre… », lui dit-il.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser cette attaque à l'entraînement mais, cette fois, il devait réussir, de cela dépendait sa vie. Il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas perdre !

Joao prit une grande inspiration et se concentra pour faire encore grandir son cosmos. Il se tendit mais s'aperçut qu'au contraire il ne souffrait pas, toute cette puissance qui s'exhalait de lui s'harmonisait à sa force physique, en devenant comme le prolongement naturel. Il lui sembla que des vannes immatérielles s'étaient ouvertes en lui, que ses possibilités devenaient infinies.

Il croisa les bras à son tour, se mettant en garde et concentrant son propre cosmos. Puis, faisant les gestes correctement bien que très maladroitement, il dit de sa voix grêle :

« _Great Horn _! »

Un flot de lumière dorée partit en direction de l'ancien Aldébaran, qui disparut. Quand la lumière se dissipa, l'enfant tomba à genoux, épuisé, meurtri, tremblant de fatigue. Son aura jaillissait encore librement, et l'image de l'ancien Aldébaran s'approcha de lui. Il fit un mouvement, sa main transparente se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant et son aura disparut. Quand il se redressa, Joao put voir qu'il souriait.

« Tu as réussi, tu as surmonté tes craintes et laissé venir à la surface ta véritable puissance. Je peux à présent reposer en paix, je sais que l'armure que j'ai portée durant des années est dans de bonnes mains. Il te reste à comprendre seul comment maîtriser ton septième sens mais tu as parcouru les trois quarts du chemin… »

Le ton de sa voix se fit plus grave.

« Désormais, tu es un protecteur d'Athéna, tout comme je l'ai été. N'oublie jamais que tu dois mettre les pouvoirs que tu possèdes au service de ta déesse ainsi que des faibles… »

L'enfant hocha la tête alors que son regard se brouillait et il s'évanouit. Il ne vit pas apparaître la pandora box et l'armure le recouvrir dans une lumière dorée aveuglante.

C'était Androgeio qui l'avait ramené dans ses bras à la petite maison et qui lui avait donné des soins. L'armure avait repris sa forme d'origine à l'intérieur de sa pandora box et le grand maître l'avait déposée près du lit de l'enfant.

« Faites-le beaucoup boire et surveillez-le, il risque d'avoir de la fièvre et de délirer… », avait-il dit à Alphaios.

De cette dernière partie, Joao avait des souvenirs flous et il ne faisait guère la différence entre les visions de sa fièvre et ce qu'il avait perçu dans son inconscience. Par contre, il se souvenait assez bien du reste, tout s'était remis en place dans sa tête. Il finit sa collation et Androgeio lui dit :

« Désormais, te voici chevalier d'or, félicitations, Joao… »

L'enfant secoua la tête en posant le verre vide.

« Non, maître, plus Joao, je suis désormais Aldébaran, comme l'ont été tous mes prédécesseurs et c'est ainsi que vous m'appellerez maintenant, comme tous les autres… »

Le ton de sa voix était grave, comme si cette épreuve l'avait fait mûrir d'un coup, et Androgeio percevait très bien derrière ce visage d'enfant l'homme qu'il serait plus tard, un homme fort mais sensible. Il serait craint à cause de son apparence impressionnante et peu connaîtraient exactement son véritable caractère.

« Très bien, Aldébaran, mais il te reste encore un peu de travail… »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Oui, je le sais, je dois encore contrôler mon septième sens, mais il me semble que j'ai compris comment faire… »

Était-ce là un legs de son prédécesseur ? Il n'en savait rien et, à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il était désormais l'un des protecteurs d'Athéna et il ferait en sorte de ne jamais démériter, de ne jamais trahir les valeurs de son ordre et de sa déesse.

« Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau… », dit-il rêveusement.

Cela sonnait bien en effet. Désormais, l'étoile du Taureau régirait sa vie…

**FIN**


End file.
